


To the Warehouse

by ziazippy5379



Series: The Librarians Prompt Month 2020 [2]
Category: The Librarians (TV 2014), Warehouse 13
Genre: Crossover, Gen, The Library and Warehouse know each other, and Mrs. Frederic knows all, or almost all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:39:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25208593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziazippy5379/pseuds/ziazippy5379
Summary: The Library has records of computers but Ezekiel can find none. That is until he finds a specific record.
Series: The Librarians Prompt Month 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827736
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34
Collections: The Librarians Prompt Month 2020





	To the Warehouse

**Author's Note:**

> Look another thing for prompt month. This for THe Corridor of Doors but also crossover because that's like half of what I write.
> 
> Also, I haven't seen Warehouse in years and also have never read any fic of it.

Ezekiel was looking for the computers. The Library archives said they existed and were in the Library, but Ezekiel could not find them. It had gotten to the point he had asked Jenkins for help. He hadn’t known of any which made them both suspicious since they all knew how much time Jenkins spent learning where things were. Jenkins helped Ezekiel when he could but that was not as often as Ezekiel would have liked.

He was looking through yet another set of records when Ezekiel came across a mention of a door. There was a description of the door and he remembered there was one that looked similar in the corridor of doors. That was unusual. He hadn’t heard of the Library keeping any records of anything that was not in the Library proper and saying they were in the Library collection.

Ezekiel went to the corridor to find the door. Which he did without much difficulty. While all the doors were unique this one stood out. It was metal and appeared to be the kind that were used inside warehouses. It was the only door Ezekiel had seen (not that he had seen anywhere near all of them) that was industrial.

He knew he shouldn’t even touch the door without backup, but Ezekiel wasn’t going to allow that to stop him. According to the records the Library considered whatever was on the other side of the door a part of the Library. Which meant it couldn’t be that dangerous.

The door opened easily when Ezekiel pulled on it. He went through and looked around. He was in a warehouse of some sort. There were shelves for as far as he could see. Which wasn’t very far considering how closely packed the shelves were. There was about enough to drive a small cart through or for two people to walk next to each other. He was standing against a wall where the door was with the shelves stretching out on all other sides.

Ezekiel knew he had a good sense of direction in places like this due to the amount of time he spent wandering the Library, so he started to explore. As he walked, he looked at was on the shelves. There was a huge variety to the objects. Some appeared new and some as old as the Library or even older. There was no rhyme or reason to them.

“Put your hands where I can see them!” a woman’s voice called from one end of the aisle Ezekiel was walking down.

“And don’t even think about running,” a man's voice said from the other end.

Ezekiel looked between them and saw that they both had guns. He decided his best course of action was to comply and figure out an escape later. He raised his hands and turned to the woman since she had spoken first.

“So, who are you?” Ezekiel asked.

“We should be asking you that,” the woman said. “You are the one who broke in.”

This must be the people who took care of this facility Ezekiel thought. Which meant this was not an actual part of the Library even though the Library thought it was. Or at least it considered the items inside as in the Library. He did not have enough information to really figure that out.

“I’m the Librarian,” he stated.

It didn’t seem to have any effect on the woman.

“What does that mean?” the man asked from right behind Ezekiel.

He jumped at the sudden appearance. And turned his head to look at the man. He was taller than Ezekiel and he noticed that both of the people had postures that reminded him a lot of Eve’s. Which meant government types. Ezekiel’s least favorite type of people to deal with.

“It means what I said. I’m the Librarian,” Ezekiel tried again.

“You’re going to come with us,” the woman said slightly lowering her gun.

“Alright,” Ezekiel said.

It was the best way for him to not get shot. And to find out more about this place. The woman looked suspicious at his cooperation but turned and started walking. Ezekiel followed with the man tailing behind.

They walked through aisles upon aisles. Ezekiel looked fascinated at all the items. They were just as varied as the ones as the shelf he had been able to get a good look at. Eventually they reached a set of metal stairs. They went up the stairs and into an office. The man stayed behind Ezekiel the entire way and he thought the gun stayed pointed at him the entire time.

There were three more people in the office. One was another man in the same age range as the two people who had led Ezekiel to the office. Another was an older man and the last was a young woman who looked about Cassandra’s age. They all turned to look at the three who entered.

“Who is that?” the older man asked angrily.

“All he said was that he was a librarian,” the woman who escorted him said.

“I’m the Librarian,” Ezekiel said again.

“Do you have a name,” the young woman asked.

“Do you?” Ezekiel responded.

She turned her whole chair and stuck a hand out at Ezekiel. “Claudia Donovan, at your service.”

“Really?” Ezekiel asked.

“Yeah? You know me?” she said suspiciously.

“Ezekiel Jones,” he said shaking her hand.

“No way!”

“Care to explain to the rest of us?” the second man asked.

Claudia spun to him.

“Jinksy, this is Ezekiel Jones. One of the best thieves and hackers out there.”

“And what was he doing in the warehouse?” the first woman asked.

“And how did he get in?” the older man asked.

“I’ll answer if you tell me your names,” Ezekiel said.

Claudia pointed at the older man, “That is Artie,” then at the woman, “Myka,” behind Ezekiel at the gun-wielding man, “Pete,” and at the last man, “Jinks”. Then she turned back to Ezekiel, “Your turn.”

“I came in the door right by where they found me,” Ezekiel said pointing at Myka and Pete. “And I came looking because my records said to go through that door to find the computers that they said are stored in the Library.”

“That door does not open,” Artie said.

“It did from my end for me,” Ezekiel said.

“You will have to forgive if I don’t believe you.”

Before Ezekiel could speak again a new voice spoke.

“It has been a long time since the Library bothered us,” the new woman said. “And you are not the Librarian.”

Ezekiel turned to look at her. She wore an old fashioned suit and it was clear all the others deferred to her. So, Ezekiel decided his best bet was to talk to her.

“I still don’t know who you are,” Ezekiel told her, “And if you mean Flynn, no I am not him, but there is more than one Librarian now.”

“I see,” she said. “I am Mrs. Frederic. And you are in Warehouse 13.”

“Should that mean something to me?” Ezekiel asked.

“Charlene never mentioned the Warehouse?” Mrs. Frederic asked.

Ezekiel felt his face fall. “She never had the chance.”

There was no change in Mrs. Frederic’s face. “I’m sorry. She was the best guardian there ever was.”

“Thanks. I will pass that on to the people who might know you. So, why did the Library records send me here for computers?” Ezekiel asked.

“Sometimes the Library and Warehouse cross their records. Usually when they believe contact between the teams is necessary,” Mrs. Frederick explained.

“Buildings can’t do that,” Myka protested.

“You obviously don’t know anything about the Library. Or very much about this Warehouse,” Ezekiel said finally realizing how much the Warehouse felt like the Library.

“I believe they consider themselves siblings,” Mrs. Frederic said.

“You are really making no sense. Either of you,” Myka said.

“I think they are right,” Claudia said. “I’ve always felt like the Warehouse was more than a building.”

“And that’s why the Warehouse led Mr. Jones here instead of Mr. Carsen. You two will teach each other a lot,” Mrs. Frederic said before turning and leaving.

Ezekiel looked at Claudia. “Does she do that a lot?”

“Yeah, but that was a lot less cryptic than usual,” Claudia said before turning to Artie. “What now?”

“You and Jones teach each other,” he said.

“About what?”

“The Warehouse. The Library. Criminal activity.” He paused and looked at the others. “Don’t you have work to do?”

“Yep, and we will go do that,” Pete said dragging a protesting Myka back into the Warehouse proper.

Jinks left the room with only a glare aimed at Ezekiel. Artie went back to whatever he had been doing.

“So,” Claudia said.

“So,” Ezekiel responded.

“Want to see the Warehouse?”

“Sure.”

Claudia finally stood up from her chair. “Follow me.”

They went through the door and Ezekiel got his first look from the higher vantage point. He couldn’t see the far wall and it was almost like looking out into the Library from the elevator. The biggest and main difference was that the Warehouse looked like a warehouse rather than a Library. He had noticed that before when on the ground, but the appearance of an endless warehouse was as awe-inspiring as the endless Library he called home.

“It’s amazing, isn’t it?” Claudia asked.

“It feels like the first time I walked into the Library,” he said.

“What’s it like?”

“A lot like this, but it looks like a library. So, a lot more books.”

Claudia laughed. “I would imagine. The Warehouse will always be my home, but I’d like to see your Library one day.”

“I think that can be arranged. I mean if we are sister organizations, we should be allowed to share resources.”

“That doesn’t mean letting us in your Library.”

“I will talk to Jenkins and Flynn. Though they want to come here.”

“I’ll talk to Artie. And maybe Mrs. Frederic. Now want a tour?”

“Absolutely.”

They walked back down the stairs and started walking. Claudia talked through some of the more general aspects of the Warehouse and its systems. And that is when Ezekiel spotted what he had originally come to the Warehouse for.

“Is that a computer? On the Warehouse floor?” he asked excitedly.

“Yeah! Our cataloging system is almost completely digital. And many artifacts have sensors to tell us if something happens to it,” Claudia said. “Do you guys not have that?”

“Nope just the Library’s magic one. A card catalog has worked so that’s what we have. I’ve been trying to find a way to hook a computer up to it,” he said with a sigh. “None of my team know enough about computers to help. Nor do they care enough. They like the cards.”

Claudia had a look of horror on her face. “We are going to ignore the magic bit for now. But they don’t want an easier system?”

“It’s less secure,” he said. “Not that I was going to hook it up to the internet or anything. And they let me put a security system in so who knows what their problem is.”

“Maybe with my help we can convince them. And maybe I can help you set it up,” Claudia said.

“If anyone can help me figure it out you can. I know your skills,” Ezekiel said with a smile.

Then his phone went off. He looked at it and saw a message from Eve saying he was needed immediately for a mission.

“Well, duty calls,” he said. “I need to get back. Where’s the door I came in?”

“This way.”

They walked again and came to the door Ezekiel had first come through. Ezekiel looked to Claudia.

“Exchange numbers first?” he asked.

“Definitely,” she responded.

They quickly exchanged numbers and Ezekiel opened the door. On the other side, he could see the Library. He headed to go through and looked over his shoulder.

“I hope this will be a good partnership,” he said.

“Me too.”

He walked through the door.

**Author's Note:**

> See ya later with more fic. (aka on the 20th with hopefully 2 fics. one is already done)
> 
> Thanks for reading. Comments and kudos are always welcome.
> 
> (you can find me on tumblr at theredshirtsarecoming)


End file.
